De lo que ocurrió con Ryuuji
by FioGermi-Yuki
Summary: Ryuuji se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, escondidos bajo su razón. Al final resultó todo de la mejor manera.


**Toradora****!**

**De lo que ocurrió con**** Ryuuji****.**

Haber planeado una cita entre sus dos mejores amigos era el error mas grande que había cometido. El era un gran chico y ella seguramente se enamoraría de él.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, en contra de su voluntad. No entendía muy bien lo que le ocurría, se sentía muy feliz por su amiga, y aún más por su amigo, quien al fin iba cumplir con el objetivo que tenia hace ya mucho tiempo, ambos estarían acompañados de una persona maravillosa y serian muy felices. Entonces... por qué estaba llorando? Seguía sin entender la razón, algo muy fuerte era la causa de ese llanto que nacía desde lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente... el momento en que lo conoció y juró estar siempre a su lado para ayudarse mutuamente en su aventura romántica, todos los buenos momentos que compartían y en los que ella se sentía tan contenta...

Al fin lo había entendido, ese chico al que siempre estaba corrigiendo y trataba tan mal, el que siempre la despertaba en la mañana y por las noches le preparaba su platillo favorito… de él se había enamorado.

Salió corriendo de su solitaria casa, llorando y gritando el nombre de su amado. Bajó las escaleras que él había bajado minutos antes, descalza, tropezó y cayó bocabajo en el suelo. El golpe, aunque muy fuerte, no le importó para nada, se levantó rápidamente y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la calle.

Miró desesperadamente en todas direcciones, pero no encontró nada, su corazón terminó de romperse, lo único que pudo hacer fue arrodillarse y seguir llorando…

- Ryuuji! – Gritaba entre sollozos, apoyando sus pequeñas manos en el casi congelado suelo de la noche, mientras una pequeña capa de nieve comenzaba a caer sobre ella.

Otra chica la observaba, miraba como su mejor amiga había quedado destrozada, llorando por el chico con el que la había citado ella misma.

Un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad comenzó a crecer dentro de ella. No podía estar enamorada del chico al que su mejor amiga amaba tambien, por mucho que quisiera… y él la quisiera a ella.

Sabía que cualquier intentó de consolarla sería inútil, especialmente si lo hacía ella. Solo dio media vuelta y se perdió en la oscura noche.

Un chico vestido de Santa Claus, sentado en una banca en la calle, se lamentaba por haber cambiado su elegante traje de gala por ese ridículo atuendo solo para hacer feliz a su pequeña amiga, comenzaba a creer que había valido la pena por haber visto esa sonrisa en la cara de ella, una que pocas veces le mostraba, pero que cada vez que lo hacía le daba la sensación de que había hecho un buen trabajo. Pero eso tenía su lado malo, no estaría nada presentable para su muy esperada cita. De pronto recordó el regalo que había comprado para ella, lo había dejado en el pantalón de su traje. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se dispuso a correr hacia la casa del chico con el que había hecho el trueque.

Apenas había comenzado su carrera se detuvo de pronto ya que frente a él se encontraba ella, su amada, con la cabeza baja y emitiendo un aire de tristeza.

- Que bonito traje… - Le dijo ella aún mirando al suelo.

- Kushieda! Qué te…

- No es nada… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- ... - El chico solo se quedó observándola, estaba completamente seguro de que algo estaba muy mal, pero se dispuso a hablar igualmente - Oye... Kushieda... - No pudo seguir hablando, ella lo había interrumpido de nuevo.

-Takasu-kun! Déjame hablar a mi primero... - Dijo ella con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que él rápidamente identificó como falsa - Sé a lo que quieres llegar, pero no puedo corresponderte...

- Pero...

- Lo sé! Takasu-kun, lo sé! - La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció de pronto y ella comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, pero no dejó de hablar - Yo tambien te amo, te amo demasiado, siempre lo he hecho... desde que te conocí - Dejó de llorar por un momento y respiró hondamente, con un poco más de seguridad en su voz habló - Pero no podemos estar juntos... yo no puedo hacerle esto a Taiga...

El chico entendía cada vez menos, cada palabra de ella lo confundía más y más.

- No te entiendo... - Dijo él después de tener la mente un poco mas calmada.

- Taiga sacrifica su felicidad por la nuestra, tal vez no lo muestre, pero hace las cosas en contra de sus verdaderos sentimientos - Ella seguía hablando y él solo la escuchaba atentamente, las cosas comenzaban a tomar un poco más de sentido.

- Entonces... ella me...

- Si, Takasu-kun... ella te ama... y yo quiero que correspondas ese amor... - El corazón de él dio un gran vuelco, se encontraba en una situación muy complicada y sus sentimientos de pronto de tornaron confusos - Quiero que tomes el sentimiento más grande que sientas por Taiga y te esfuerces en convertirlo en amor...

- Eso... no creo poder hacerlo... perdóname... - Bajó su mirada, no sabía si decir algo más, aunque fuera así no tenía palabra alguna.

Ella finalmente cedió ante el dolor que luchaba por ocultar, y más aún por saber que él realmente la amaba. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, llorando cabizbaja.

Él se arrodilló a su lado, abrazandola y acariciando su cabello, consolándola, a pesar de ser él el que más estaba sufriendo.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto... - Dijo él tiernamente al oído de ella, hablando con una profunda melancolía en su voz - Solo que no sé que hacer ahora.

- Tu sabrás que hacer... - Ella se aparto un poco de él, después, con un rápido movimiento, puso sus labios sobre los de su amado, un pequeño roce que él apenas percibió después de darse cuenta de lo que hacía ella - Takasu-kun - Con una tierna sonrisa, despidiéndose de él, se puso de pie y comenzó a correr sin que él pudiera hacer algo para detenerla.

Se quedó parado en la fría noche, mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre sus hombros, sobre su cabeza, enfriando sus pensamientos cada vez más, sus pensamientos se fueron aclarando, no para darle una idea de lo que debería hacer, si no para formar en su mente la imagen de la persona a la que en verdad amaba, esa persona que siempre estaba a su lado y lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, pensó que había sido repentino su cambio, pero tal vez siempre lo había sentido así solo que su razón era tan fuerte que ahogaba los gritos que su corazón hacía tratando de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Caminó, sin rumbo, solo caminaba, sólo. Poco a poco fue acelerando el paso, sabía a donde se dirigía, quería llegar rápido, no quería perder ningún segundo, quería estar con ella, se arrepentía de no haberse dado cuenta antes, tanto tiempo habían perdido, tiempo de abrazarla, besarla, expresarle sus sentimientos de la forma más reconfortante que encontraran, ambos...

Dobló en una esquina, resbaló un poco con el congelado suelo, recuperando el equilibrio atrabancadamente, siguió su camino, sin detenerse, se acercaba, giraba en cada esquina que encontraba, hasta que llegó la última, detuvo un poco su carrera, para terminar caminando tranquilamente, pero algo hizo que su corazón se acelerara, preocupado corrió hacía la pequeña figura que se encontraba de rodillas en la calle, su pequeño cuerpo cubierto por una gran cantidad de nieve, el pequeño vestido negro que ella usaba, que parecía ser su segunda piel, se encontraba tan frío como si ella trajera una delgada capa de hielo adherida a su cuerpo.

El chico comenzó a quitar la nieve del cuerpo de ella, regañándola, llorando al mismo tiempo, sabía el por qué de su estado, solo podía arrepentirse.

- Taiga! - Lloraba él mientras le hablaba, preocupado - Qué haces aquí afuera?!

- ... - Ella no respondía, su mirada estaba perdida, su cuerpo, frío, no se movía por voluntad propia.

- Taiga! Taiga! Taiga! - Él la tomaba de los hombros, moviéndola de un lado para otro, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar - Lo siento! - Llorando, gritando desesperadamente al cielo, sabía que todo era su culpa, no estaba seguro de cómo ayudarla, solo quería tener de vuelta a la chica hiperactiva, que no se tomaba las cosas muy enserio, la chica que él amaba, la quería de vuelta, la amaba demasiado como para perderla.

- Ryuuji... - Ella finalmente dijo algo, pero no parecía tener fuerza en su voz, su mirada vacía no desaparecía - Te amo... Ryuuji, te amo tanto... - Lágrimas brotaban de su rostro, el reflejo de su corazón se hizo presente.

- Yo también, Taiga, yo también te amo... - Besó sus pequeños labios, un beso con el que transmitía todos sus sentimientos, sin embargo, no se sintió como esperaba, solo recibía una fría respuesta por parte de ella. La besó más apasionadamente, tomando sus delicado rostro en su mano izquierda, acariciando su cabello con la otra. En los ojos de ella, volvía a aparecer ese brillo, ese intenso brillo que reflejaba la luz de su personalidad, con la calentaba los corazones de todos los que la rodeaban, volvía a ser la misma de antes, sin querer, comenzó a corresponder al chico, sin darse cuenta aún de lo que hacía.

Ambos se besaban, sin darse tiempo para respirar, uno intentando devolverle el alma al otro, reconstruir su corazón, el otro inocentemente atrapado entre los brazos del amor.

- Ryuuji... - Dijo finalmente ella, separándose de él, mirándolo a los ojos - Te amo...

- ... - Él no dijo nada, solo sonrió, acarició levemente su rostro y se puso de pie, tomándola a ella entre sus brazos, como si de recién casados se tratara - Vamos adentro, te resfriarás si te quedas aquí afuera - Comenzaba a caminar de regreso al edificio.

- N-no hagas c-cosas tan vergonzosas! - Dijo ella, mientras movía su pequeño cuerpo de un lado a otro, al final, cayó de los brazos de él, dándose un golpe en el suelo.

- Ves lo que ocasionas? - Una irónica sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

- Cállate... - Dijo mientras frotaba con su mano su espalda, estando aún en el suelo, sin embargo, estaba feliz, muy feliz, el amor de su vida la correspondía, sin ninguna clase de culpa, no podía pedir más...


End file.
